


Daddy's Little Boy

by SINnamon_Pie



Category: Undertale
Genre: Bondage, Burgerpants owns a fast food restaurant, Collars, Daddy Kink, FTM, He cuts hair, If you want though, M/M, Magical ecto dick, Mettaton doesn't act anymore, Mettaton is your old friend, Petplay, Phone Sex, Please forgive me for my sins, Probably gonna do two different scenes, Punishments, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader gets misgendered a lot, Reader has major anxiety, Reader still has female body parts as of the beginning of the story, Reader tries to act sexy, Sans is a little bit older, Sexting, Smut, Sorry if the burn is really slow, Swearing, and one where he just uses a strap on, but shyness wins sometimes, ddlb, probably gonna be some ecto pussy thrown in later, reader is trans, where Sans has an ecto dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SINnamon_Pie/pseuds/SINnamon_Pie
Summary: Broke and desperate for love, Y/N does the one thing he never thought he'd do and choses to indulge in a few little kinks of his. And with that, the story of his adulthood unfolds.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (I fuckin' suck a summaries....)  
> Okay, let's do this!!
> 
> I'm sorry if I made Reader seem like they were based off someone. I just have a lot of plans with this story and everything I've made the Reader like will usually serve a purpose in the near future.
> 
> Y/L stands for "Your Location" and anything written between the "-" is left for you to describe your personality and body type. The stuff written between the "~" is all on the computer.

'You need the money... That's the only reason you're doing it... Just fill out the application and that's it...' is what I would tell myself as I signed up.  
I was broke, lonely, and maybe a little curious...

Okay, a lot curious.

~ Name: Y/N M/N L/N  
Date of Birth: MM/DD/YY  
Location: Y/L  
Gender: Transgender Male, pre surgeries/transition  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
Species: Human  
Position: Little/Pet  
Seeking: Caregiver, Sugar Daddy/Sugar Mommy  
Age range of Caregiver: Mid/Late Twenties Through Early/Mid Forties  
Species of Caregiver (Ex; Human, Wolf Monster, Bird Monster, Skeleton Monster, Fish Monster, etc): No Preferences  
TYPE OUT YOUR ANSWERS TO THE FOLLOWING QUESTIONS IN CLEAR ENGLISH, SEPARATING EACH ANSWER WITH A COMMA (,) YOU CAN LATER CHANGE THESE IF YOU WISH  
What do you seek in a relationship: Care, Availability, Sex, To be dominated, DDLB, Petplay  
Describe Yourself (Ex; Personality, Hobbies, etc): -all your qualities-  
Describe Yourself (Ex; Body Type, etc): -all your qualities-  
Are you of or older than legal adult age (18): Yes  
Submitted~

I sigh to myself, sitting back and relaxing my tense body.  
Now I wait.


	2. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, monsters have already come above ground and Humans and Monsters are pretty friendly. And Metta's acting career took a turn for the worst and now he cuts hair for a living.

"Hello, what can I get you today?" the barista asked, her charming smile whiter than ever as she winked at me. "Hi, I'll take a...small cup of coffee. Black, please," I attempted to smile back, my hands fidgeting under the table in my lap as I fiddled with my phone. "Right away!" She grins, turning and walking off, her blonde ponytail swaying behind her.

I was nervous about being out in public. Really nervous. What if people knew I signed up for a DDLG/DDLB dating website? Would someone recognize me from it? Would they point in laugh? 

Doubt it. I had seriously just signed up twenty minutes ago. And in a big city like C/N where nobody really knew anyone, it's not like anyone could single me out. I just need to calm down...

I rested my elbows on the table, flipping through pictures on my phone. It's been a few days since I've left my apartment. Feels good to be out in the sun, stretching my legs again. I take a deep breath, my ribs struggling a bit against my binder a tiny bit.

"Your coffee, ma'am," the barista grins, sitting down my cup. My teeth grit a bit at being misgendered but I knew it's not her fault. "O-oh, uh...thank you. Here," I hand her a crumpled up bill, "Just...keep the change," I mutter, not wanting her to stay longer than she needed to. Her scaly green skin pulls downward into a small frown but she continues to smile, nodding and thanking me as she walks away. I brush my long hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear as I sip my warm coffee, relishing in the bitter taste. Next stop, hair cut.

My mind wanders back to the website and I shudder. Can't believe I'm resorting to something like a "dating website" to meet people. I can't even believe I'm trying to meet people at all! I take in another breath, holding it and counting to five before letting it go in attempt to calm myself. It works. 

It takes me a good ten minutes to finish my cup, standing and leaving the small cafe. I felt like all eyes were on me. I stuff my hands into my pockets and head to the nearest barber shop. 

The walk was painfully long but I was glad to be greeted with a well air conditioned room. "Aah! Y/N! It's been awhile!" a loud voice calls out for me and I cringe. "H-hey, Metta. I guess it has..." "Come back for the same cut?" the robot asks, pulling up a chair. The shop is pretty empty. It almost always is. "You know it," I grin a tiny bit, sitting down on the chair. "You really should add more variety to your life, darling! I mean, you lock yourself up in your room for days on end and only come out to get your hair cut and go grocery shopping!" Metta sighs, grabbing his scissors and pulling my hair into a small ponytail. "I just... I'm not really good with people... You know this..." I say quietly, feeling myself shrink down a bit in the chair. "I know, dear, but you don't even try! You're young! You need to socialize, make friends! You know, when I was your age, I was already an actor!" I sigh, "I know... You tell me every time I come in here..." "My point is-" he starts, getting cut off when my phone pings loudly. My face goes red as I pull it out, checking my notifications; "Comical.Skele3 is interested in your profile". Already an interest... I slip my phone back into my pocket, letting Mettaton continue with his, as he would call it, 'art'. "What was that about, dear?" He asks, snipping away. "Well..." Should I tell him? Metta is pretty much I'm closest friend... "Lets say I'm trying to meet people..." I grumble out. Metta is silent for awhile before letting out a long girlish squeal, wrapping his arms tight around me, "IM SO PROUD OF YOU, Y/N!! I'm glad your putting yourself out there and trying to make new friends!" His grip tighten on me and his metal arms pull me close to his chest. "Y-yeah! Th-thanks, Met! Pl-please let go!" I whimper out in pain, trying to wiggle from his grip to which he instantly lets me go, "I'm sorry, darling! But I am just so happy, for all the years I've know you, you've always hidden yourself away!" I smile and my blush grows, "Just finish the cut and...maybe we can talk more about me attempting to meet new people..." Mettaton chuckles, nodding.


	3. Two Requests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually pretty excited for this story! 
> 
> If you have anything to say, such as correcting a mistake I may have made or if you just like the story, my comment section is always open!

Mettaton finished up cutting my hair soon after, holding a mirror up to me to judge, "How is it, darling?" I crack a small grin and nod, "Perfect. I only trust you when it comes to cutting my hair, Metta!" He smiles proudly, placing a hand over his chest dramatically and poses, "I am the very best, darling! Though I believe I have an advantage over more people since I know you personally." We both laugh softly, my phone pinging again; "Dreamiest_Daddy is interested in your profile" and "Dreamiest_Daddy has requested to chat with you". I feel my face heat up a bit, "So...uh... You gonna close up and head to my place...?" I ask, fiddling with the hem of my shirt, not looking up at Metta. First time having a guest over in awhile. Probably should've cleaned up beforehand. "Sure, dear. Just give me a minute and I'll be right out!" He winks and turns away, shutting off lights and locking up as I walk out of the building. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel bad. From what I know, Mettaton has been having some debt problems ever since his his acting career took a turn for the worse. He's been struggling to get by since monster kind came to the surface, and that was over a decade ago. The glamorous robot, who was once the star of the Underground, was never made famous in the world of Humans. Now, here I am, making him close up early just so we can talk about my private life... "Alright, dear. You'll need to refresh me, it's been awhile since I've been to your place," Metta say, looking over at me with his usual smile, taking my hand. "Oh... It's this way."

We made it to my apartment and I take a few second unlocking the door, fearing any comments Mettaton would make about the state of my home. I take a deep breath, opening the door wide for him to enter. "Oh, dear! Do you ever clean up!" He instantly says as he walks in, his eyes darting around the room. The living room is actually the cleanest room in the house... I cross my arms over my chest, looking away in embarrassment, "It...isn't that messy..." Metta let's out a small huff before sitting himself down on the couch, smiling a tiny bit, "No matter. Now, tell me, how are you trying to meet new people? And am I allowed to set you up with any of my friends?" His smile turns flirtatious and he winks. I clear my throat awkwardly and sit next to him, pulling a pillow onto my lap unconsciously, "Well, I may have...signed up...on a website... And, I guess? Really depends on the person, I suppose." Mettaton lets out a small gasp, inching closer to me, "Wait, a website? What website did you sign up for? Is it a dating website?!" I blush furiously, "It's something like that, I guess..." With almost blinding speed, Metta snatches me phone from my pocket as it pings again; "Comical.Skele3 has requested to chat with you". Mettaton smirk evilly as he scrolls through the website and my profile, "Ooooh!! This is one of those kinky websites where you find sugar daddy's and stuff! My my! I didn't know you were into this sort of stuff, my Y/N!" He laughs loudly as I struggle to swipe my phone from him, "Give it back!" "Who knew our dearest, shy little Y/N would be into such things as 'domination' and 'petplay'! I must say...it quite adorable!! There isn't a person in this city who would think such a thing about you!" He giggles loudly, handing me my phone. I pout a tiny bit as I clutch my phone in my hand, "So what if I'm not really into just vanilla sex... And you better not go tell people!!" "Oh, don't worry, dear! Your secret is safe with me!" He pauses, "And whoever I set you up with!" I groan out, covering my face, "Metta... Please don't make such a big deal out of this..." My phone pings again; "Two chat requests from Dreamiest_Daddy" and "FriendlyxBear19 is interested in your profile". "You better answer that! Don't keep potential friends waiting!" Mettaton chuckles, "Mind if I stay and make an attempt to help you out a bit?" I nod at him, looking through Dreamiest_Daddy's profile. He has nothing listed besides that he's a male, he's human, and under the "what do you seek" it says "Don't want no girl who is gonna be hanging out with monsters". Mettaton looks over my shoulder and frowns, "When you do find some new friends, you aren't going to forget about me, right...?" Instantly I feel myself choke up, "What? No! Of course not!" I wrap my arms around Metta, squeezing as tight as I can, "I could never forget you..." He smiles a little, wrapping his arms around me too.


	4. Bad Start but New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should've read and proofreaded better. Sorry if there are any mistakes! 
> 
> Y/U stands for "Your Username". I couldn't really pick anything that sounded good enough XD

Me and Metta curl up together on the couch, huddled over my phone, him giggling every now and then and talking about someone he wants me to meet, "He really is a nice guy! He's pretty lazy but he's very protective! I'm sure he would like you! And he has this adorable younger brother who is probably the exact opposite of you! He's loud and proud and would do anything to help a loved one!" "Hey!" I laugh, "I would do anything to help someone I love!! I just don't have many people to love!" Metta drapes an arm around me, ruffling my hair, "Well then, I have all the more reason to set you up with someone!" I smile up at him before accepting Dreamiest_Daddy's chat request. Two messages pop up; "Hey" and "Send nudes". I grimace and Mettaton growls. "Don't know what I expected..." He sighed, "But no matter! He's only the first of many! Accept Comical.Skele3!" I nod, looking back down at my phone, flipping through his profile first. His real name is hidden and so is his physical description. I mumble a little as I read out loud, "Hm... He's a monster but doesn't clarify what kind, he's male, his position is a dominant/daddy, he's looking for a little or pet, and he wants someone who he can joke around with, spoil, dominate, someone who is into BDSM, willing to take punishments, and he can care for." Mettaton grins, "Does he sound good to you?" My face is warm as I nod slowly, "I guess..." I accept his request and one message pops up; "knock knock". Mettaton's eyes go a bit wide but he stays quiet as I respond.

Y/U: Who's there?

Comical.Skele3: i love

Y/U: I love who...?

Comical.Skele3: aw! thats sweet but we barely know each other!

It takes me a few seconds but I giggle quietly. Mettaton is completely frozen, stating at the screen. "Metta...?" I give him a nudge. "O-oh, I apologize. But...I think I know who this is... Comical.Skele3..." he puts on his "thinking face" which is just a extremely pissed off resting-bitch-face. "You gonna tell me who it is...?" I ask, turning my attention back to my phone. Metta doesn't answer.

Y/U: Lol! Funny! 

Comical.Skele3: i am widely know for my humor kiddo

Y/U: I can tell! 

He doesn't reply for about five minutes. I look back over to Mettaton who still has his thinking face on, "Dude, are you okay?" He snaps out of it, a large grin on his face which is never a good sign, "Oh, of course, darling! But I must go now! I have pressing matters to attend to!" "But, who is-" but the door has already slammed closed. Well, then. I turn back to my phone to see he answered. 

Comical.Skele3: so what brought you to a website like this?

Y/U: Mostly curiosity. Never really been on something like this. So far, I haven't had the most pleasant experience. 

Comical.Skele3: how come? someone already ask ya for nudes?

Y/U: How could you ever have guessed!

Comical.Skele3: i can pretty much hear your sarcasm through the message kid. and probably because im still going through the same thing

Y/U: Well, I guess that's just how the world works. If you wanna find some quality friends, you gotta wade through all the dicks first. 

I chuckle at my own stupid joke and hop off the couch, slipping out of my shoes and walking to the kitchen, rummaging the cabinets for something to eat.

Comical.Skele3: south park reference?

Y/U: Yep!

Comical.Skele3: man havent watched that show in forever 

Y/U: I definitely request you get back into it

I settle on a packet of ramen noodles, smiling at my attempt at small talk. 

Comical.Skele3: ill see about it. so whatcha doin kiddo

Y/U: Food. Then I'm probably gonna pass out on the couch

Comical.Skele3: sounds like what I'm doin

Why do I feel so comfortable talking to this person...? 

Y/U: Look how in sync we already are!

Comical.Skele3: seriously. hey do you mind if i ask a question? you dont gotta answer if its to personal

Y/U: Hit me with it. 

Comical.Skele3: is there a reason you havent gone through a transitioning?

Suddenly I feel very aware of my binder. 

Y/U: Well, there's the usual money issue, unsupportive parents, and I haven't even come out to everyone yet. 

Comical.Skele3: ah makes sense

Y/U: Yeah. I mean, I haven't even started testosterone shots or anything. I've still got the body of a woman

I finish making the ramen, throwing myself back down on the couch and flipping on the tv. He hasn't answered back. Oh well. Probably busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor little naive Reader! How couldn't he tell "Skele" meant that he was a SKELETON! XD


	5. Late for Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a pretty short chapter but it's like the third I've posted today, so hopefully that makes up for it XD Then again, I suck as puns so maybe this will turn out pretty bad. Either way, I'm sorry XD
> 
> Sans and Reader have a potty mouth XD Then again, I'm sure Reader only does it to sound tough
> 
> The stuff between the "~~~" means that there is a POV change. The idea was given to me by one of my readers^^ Sorry if it didn't turn out as good as they hoped, by I'll try to do more! It's nice to know what ol' Sansy is thinkin'

~~~  
Sans POV

I yawn, stretching a little bit as I scroll through my phone. This Y/U seem to be cool. He's into all the right stuff, likes cartoons. Kinda cute, too. Although, I'd be lying if I thought I'd actually get to make a relationship outside the internet. I mean, with Pap's up my ass about making friends, I had to do something.

"SANS!! GET OFF THE COUCH!! WE MIGHT BE ON THE SURFACE NOW AND WE'VE MADE FRIENDS WITH THE HUMANS, BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN LAY ABOUT AND BOONDOGGLE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!! NOW COME AND HELP ME IN THE KITCHEN!!"

I wince a little, rubbing the side of my skull which is throbbing from Pap's relentless shouting, "I'm comin', Paps!" I grin as I walk into the kitchen, "But I'm a skeleton. It's not like I got the STOMACH for anything you cook anyways." Pap's looks a little pissed but his frown turns into a sly smirk, "ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME WITH NO BODY TO EAT WITH THEN?" I chuckle, looking up at him, "It may have taken you your entire life, but it's great to have someone to joke around with." He smiles and pats my head, pulling me into a hug, "IF ALL YOU WANTED WAS SOMEONE TO TELL HORRENDOUS JOKES TO, YOU COULD'VE ALWAYS ASKED! WHILE IT SEEMED I HATED YOUR PUNS, IT WAS MERELY ALL AN ACT!! I LEARNED WELL FROM WATCHING METTA-" "Paps." "SANS I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SPEAK-" "Paps, the food it burning."

~~~

Reader POV

I lay my head back on the couch, sighing out of boredom. He hasn't answered. I close my eyes and relax, letting my breathing even out. I lay for about ten minutes before jerking up at the sound of my phone ringing, loudly playing Anaconda by Nicki Minaj, Mettaton's ring tone. "Hello...?" I answer tiredly. "Ah! Y/N! You answered!" A loud robotic voice echoed through my ear, causing me to wince. "Nah, it's fucking Mickey Mouse. You know were I can find Minnie?" Mettaton laughs, "You sound so silly when you curse, Y/N! Anyways, I called to ask if you're still okay with me setting you up with one of my friends!" I roll my eyes, "Yeah, sure, Metta. I don't mind. But I'm holding you accountable if I get kidnapped." "Good! That was all I needed! Bye, darling!" He sings, hanging up before I can say anything else. I let myself relax again and fall asleep.

-Time Skip-

I wake up, feeling more tired than I was when I fell asleep. With a groan, I sit up, popping my legs and back. I look at my phone; "FriendlyxBear19 has requested to chat with you", "GayWaifu is interested in your profile", "Two messages from Comical.Skele3", "6 missed calls from Boss Man" and "17 missed text messages from Robo Cop But Sexier". I grumble to myself, "How long was I out...?" Six hours. I was asleep for six hour. "Fuck! I had work today!!" I jump up, running to my bedroom, tripping over a pile of clothing in the process. "Ow!!" I rub my chin, getting back up again, starting to call my boss. "Hello? Y/N?" He answers, not really sounding pissed off. "Yeah, it's me! I'm sorry, I overslept! I was just gonna take a nap and-" "Buddy, it's okay. Just get up here, you're fine." I sigh in relief, holding my phone up to my ear in one hand, dressing myself with the other, "Okay, Burger... I'll be up there in 15 minutes." I hang up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Burgerpants owns a friggin' fast food joint. And he's your boss. Originally, I was gonna make him a drug dealer but then he wouldn't appear in the story very often XD
> 
> And yes, "Robo Cop but Sexier" is Mettaton.
> 
> Looks like Reader is getting a lot of requests on that little website~ *evil chuckle*


	6. Fuckin' Robots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I over-posting...? Suddenly I'm not feeling too confident in this story...

~~~  
Sans POV

Me and Pap's finish making lunch, which is just chard spaghetti in a sandwich. I take huge bites, forcing it down my nonexistent throat as I repeat to myself 'Do it for you bro... This is for Pap...' "ARE YOU ENJOYING YOUR LUNCH, SANS? I COOKED THE SPAGHETTI A FEW DEGREES HIGHER FOR MAXIUM RESULTS!" Papyrus grins at me as he gleefully chomps away on his food. "Yeah, bro, it's ama-" I'm cut off by my phone ringing loudly, making me jump and choke on the large bite of food in my mouth. "OH MY GOD, SANS!! ARE YOU OKAY?!" He says in an even louder voice, immediately attempting to do the Heimlich on me. I cough up the food but swallow it back down before I end up spitting it out, "Fu-... I-I'm sorry, bro... I bit off more than I could chew..." "N-NO WORRIES, BROTHER! I TAKE PRIDE IN THE FACT YOU ENJOY IT SO MUCH YOU TRY TO EAT AS MUCH AS YOU CAN!!" He laughs loudly, giving me a pat on the back, "BUT YOU MISSED A CALL FROM SOMEONE!" "Oh, yeah..." I look at my phone, seeing I have a missed call from Mettaton. What does he want from me? I call him back and wait a minute for him to answer. "Sans? Hello! I have an important question for you!" He screams as he answers. Why does this man insist on screaming over the phone? "Ask me. I mean, it's been ten years! Not like we've been apart for very long!" I growl at him. "Oh, shut up! I'm trying to talk!" He pauses and I can hear him smirking through the silence, "Are you, by any chance, signed up on a website where Sugar daddies and littles can meet?~" I feel my skull heat up, his eyelights most likely gone out, "N-...no." "Oh, don't lie to me, Sansy! I know all about it!" He giggles. Oh my fuck... "Mettaton, please, dear god, tell me you're not Y/U..." I can hear him laugh loudly, "Are you kidding me?! Of course not! But, Y/U, happens to be...a friend of mine~ A shy little trans boy who-" I cut him off, screaming in both embarrassment and rage, "What the fuck do you want from me?! You want me to leave em along?!" Mettaton stays silent for a second, "What? No. Nothing like that. If anything, I want you to meet them! The poor boy is always locked up in his house alone! And since you both are lonely little bastards, while not set you two up together!" I facepalm, growling, "You called to set me up with someone? And why should I?" "Because if you don't, you little secret kinks might end up not to secret!~" Mettaton purrs through the speaker. I stay silent for awhile. "Fine... I'll meet them."

~~~

Y/N POV

My body feels sore from sleeping in my binder, which I regret entirely so I decide to just take it off and wear a tight sports bra instead. Not as effective, but it should work. 

On my walk to work, I look through all my messages. Mettaton was yelling about how he managed to get his friend to agree to meet me and how he's so excited about it. I roll my eyes, smiling down. I really do love that robot. The guy has had it tough but he's pushed through so well. My mind wanders back to Comical.Skele3 and the other requests I got and I log back into the website. I bite my lip as I look through FriendlyxBear19's profile. Seriously all it says is "HOI IM TEM AND I HAVE A FRIEND NAMED TEM" and "TEM IS VERY GAY". Maybe I'll accept their chat request later... My phone pings as I walk into the restaurant where I work, signaling I've missed three messages from Comical.Skele3. I'll check it later. 

"Sorry I'm late boss..." I mumble, looking down when I bump into Burgerpants, my boss. He is what I can only describe as a furry. He's a cat covered in soft orange fur and he always looks so pissed off. "It's fine, buddy. Relax. Also long as you stay for the rest of your shift today and not show up late again for the rest of the week, we're good," He smiles at me, his left ear twitching. I grin back at him. He really is a great guy. "Thanks, boss! I'll get right to work!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to anyone who thought FriendlyxBear19 was actually gonna be someone important XD
> 
> Also, I don't understand why I'm making just monsters use this website.


	7. Too Much Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm sucking ass at the whole author thing. But it does make me real happy that some people are actually enjoying my work!
> 
> I'm still trying to work on lengthening my chapters

Work was tiring as hell and it seemed like every asshole in the city came just to bitch at me. And, of course, the costumer is (almost) always right so I had to just stand there and take whatever they had to say. I was glad when my shift ended. I don't think I've left a place faster in my life.

The walk home went by too slowly and I took the time to check my phone. "Three messages from Comical.Skele3". Hm. Well, that's more messages than I normally get. 

Comical.Skele3: hey kid

Comical.Skele3: sorry bout that. helping my bro with lunch

Comical.Skele3: so...

As soon as I get home, I strip out of my work uniform, throwing it in with the laundry, and throwing myself onto my bed. 

Y/U: So what?

He replies a few seconds later. 

Comical.Skele3: tell me bout yourself

Y/U: There's not much to tell. What do you wanna know?

Comical.Skele3: anything i guess

Y/U: Well... I honestly don't know what to tell you

Comical.Skele3: ill ask stuff then. lets start with the dreaded question of whats your favorite color

I giggle, stretching and sprawling out on my bed. 

Y/U: I would have to say... Actually, that's a good question. I can't really play things by favorites cuz it changes depending on my mood. But right now, it's blue. 

Comical.Skele3: hm nice choice. now you ask me something

Y/U: Hm... I kinda wanna ask about your brother, but I don't want to ask something too personal. 

I lay back, a huge smile on my face. I don't understand how I feel so happy, especially for no reason. I get up, slipping out of my tight sports bra, sighing in relief as I walk to the kitchen to grab something to eat. 

Comical.Skele3: it aint too personal. i love my brother. hes a few years younger than me but if you compare us hes a giant. hes real sweet but he can be pretty loud and he gets excited over nothing. 

Y/U: He sounds precious

Comical.Skele3: he is. he may be an adult, but im still protective as hell over him

Y/U: Lol. Your turn to ask a question

I start on making me a bowl of cereal. 

"Hello, GORGEOUS!!" A voice echoes throughout the room. I scream loudly and turn around, holding a spoon out in front of me, "Who the fuck-... Oh my god, Mettaton, I'm gonna kill you!! Don't sneak up on me like that!! How did you get in here?!" I throw the spoon at him, my heart pounding in my throat. He laughs, eyeing me up and down, "You leave a spare key in the potted plant next to your door, and who knew you were comfortable walking around nude~" I look down and cover my chest up, glaring at Metta, "I swear to god, I'm going to severely hurt you if you don't leave in the next two seconds!!" He laughs even louder, wheezing and walking to the living room. I run back to my room, throwing on a shirt and some sweat pants. My face is most likely bright red when I walk into the living room, sitting down next to Metta. Before I can say anything, he's starts to squeal excitedly, "Okay, so, I got my friend to agree to meet you! All I need to do is set up a day when you two meet and where!" He grins proudly, batting his eyelashes, "How does this weekend sound at that little restaurant you work at?" I groan under my breath, "But the weekends are the only time I get to sleep all daaay! Now you're making me meet people AND go to work!" "Oh, it's not that bad! Do you want to stay lonely forever?" He crosses his arms over his chest, waiting for my answer. "Fiiiiine... But you fuckin' owe me." Metta chuckles, smirking, "That's what I thought. Well, I should be on my way! Work to do, people to set up!" He waves at me, swaying his hips as he walks out. I sigh. Meeting people is too much work for me.


	8. Shy Little Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually feel proud of this chapter! I thought I should add just a tiny bit of "spice" to the story XD Hope you guys like it ^^

~~~

Sans' POV

"Look, Mettaton, I'll try and free up my schedule for this weekend!" I growl at the annoying robot on the other end of the line. "Oh, bullshit! You and I both know you don't have a 'schedule' cuz you're too fucking lazy to do anything! You'll be there this Sunday to meet Y/N!!" He screamed back at me, hanging up. I sigh angrily, laying back on my bed. 

Truth be told, I'm actually excited to meet this Y/N... I just wish Mettaton wasn't the one planning everything... Y/N honestly seems like a cool guy. We talked for hours about ourselves. And it wasn't sexual stuff such as "what's your favorite sex position" or "you into dirty talk". We talked about our jobs, our childhood, our parents, everything we could until we both ended up passing out. He actually seemed to care about the things I had to say and even shared some of my interests. Maybe this won't be so bad. 

~~~

Y/N's POV

I woke up the next day genuinely excited, my heart pounding in my throats and a dorky smile never leaving my lips. Maybe it was how amazing last night was, spending the night talking with Comical.Skele3 about pretty much anything that came to mine. Or maybe it's because tomorrow is Sunday. I get to meet someone new. Two friends in one week. That's a big thing for me!

I spend the first half of my day lazing about, messaging back and forth with Comic (my nickname for him). He says he might not get to talk much with me tomorrow since he has someone to meet.

Y/U: What a coincidence! Me too! 

Comical.Skele3: yeah i guess so

I pause, thinking. 

Y/U: Hey, Comic? Do you think we will ever meet?

He doesn't answer for a good ten minutes. 

Comical.Skele3: maybe one day. who knows

I smile a tiny bit at the thought of meeting Comic in real life. He seems very reserved when it comes to telling me about what he looks like, so I can only imagine. No matter what, I'm sure he'd be handsome. I already know he's kind and accepting. 

Y/U: If I'm being honest, I wouldn't mind it. You're a pretty cool person, you know. 

Comical.Skele3: nah not really. i mean we may talk every chance we get but you dont really know much about me

Y/U: Well, tell me then. I want to know.

Comical.Skele3: maybe another day. i don't want to get into my past too much for the time being

Y/U: Alright. I won't push you. 

Comical.Skele3: thanks man

It rolls around 12 o'clock before I decide to get out of bed and get a well needed shower. My hair is a bit greasy and my skin is slick with sweat. Which reminds me, I need to get my air conditioner fixed soon. I chuckled, going about washing my hair and body, the hot water helping me relax.

I step out of the shower after rinsing off, wrapping myself in a towel. I don't even bother to dry completely off and get dressed before I check my phone again. 

Comical.Skele3: whered ya go kid?

Y/U: Sorry. Took a shower

I wait for an answer, running my hands through my hair. 

Comical.Skele3: and you didnt ask me to join?~

I face goes bright red and my breath hitches in my throat. What...?

Comical.Skele3: just kidding! 

I try to suppress a smile as I type back my answer. 

Y/U: Really? That's too bad! I was willing to let you join!~

I laugh, feeling very proud of my response. 

Comical.Skele3: oh really now? id ruin the entire reason of taking a shower in the first place~

Aaaaand there comes the blush again. I don't get the chance to answer before he messages me again. 

Comical.Skele3: let me ask a question. if you have sex in the shower is it still considered dirty?

I squeal in embarrassment at the thought of it. I mean, I'm not a virgin, but it's not like I have sex on the regular! I take a deep breath of calm my racing heart.

Yeah... It'd be nice to meet this guy.


	9. You're Awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late! I'm having some issues with my internet! That and I accidentally deleted the chapter and had to work up my stupid motivation to rewrite it XD Thank you for waiting! I actually liked writing this chapter. It didn't have the "spice" the other chapter did (but more of that will DEFINATELY be coming!) but it felt really nice to compliment the Reader. They really needed it.

~~~

Sans' POV

I cupped my blushing skull in embarrassment. Why did I have to say that? Did I have to get all...I don't even know! I really hope I didn't embarrass Y/U... But then again, thinking of him all flustered... It's adorable! 

"SANS!! LUNCH IS READY!!" Papyrus calls from downstairs, shaking me from my thoughts. "Comin', bro!" I shout back, hopping out of bed, taking a short cut downstairs. Pap hands me a place of undercooked, slimy spaghetti, which I take with a smile, "Thanks, bro." I head to be living room, plopping down on the couch and flipping on the tv, trying to focus. Papyrus comes in after me, sitting down, "I REALLY WISH METTATON WAS STILL ACTING... I WOULD LOVE TO WATCH HIM PERFORM AGAIN... SANS? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" I look up from my phone, "Uh, yeah bro... Your spaghetti is really good." "SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He asks, leaning over my shoulder to look. "J-just talkin' to a friend, bro." "A...friend...?" Pap asks in an unusually normal voice. I feel my SOUL race, "Uh...yeah?" He jumps up, scooping me up into a bone crushing hug, "OH SANS!! IM SO HAPPY!! I DIDNT KNOW YOU HAD FRIENDS!! YOU MUST INTRODUCE ME TO THEM!! OH, I AM SO EXCITED!! YOU'VE HAD FRIENDS!! I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE TOO LA-" "B-bro! Can't breathe! P-put me down!" I gag as he drops me. I land on my ass with a thud, gasping for air. "SORRY, BROTHER!! I WAS JUST SO EXCITED!! MAY I PLEASE GO TO MEET THEM?" His eyes are large, basically begging me. "I... I'm going to see them tomorrow... I guess...you could come with?" He squeals with delight, "I SHALL GO PICK OUT AN AMAZING OUTFIT FOR TOMORROW!!" and he runs upstairs. "Shit..." I immediately starts to call Mettaton, my teeth clenched as he picks up, "Yes? Sans? What is it?" "Look, uh... Pap wants to go meet Y/N tomorrow... Can he come?" "Oh, of course! That boy could stand to make another friend!" I can hear his excitement through the phone. "But... You told me Y/N has anxiety issues and has trouble with other people. Pap can be...overwhelming sometimes... You sure this is a good idea?" "Are you worried about Y/N's well being? How unusual of you, Sans! You haven't even met the boy in person and you're already getting protective!" Mettaton says, annoyingly. I feel my fists clench, "Shut up..."

~~~

Y/N's POV

I lay in bed, waiting for Comic to answer, thinking about tomorrow. What if they don't like me...? What if I know them from somewhere and it's just awkward...? What if...

Comical.Skele3: sorry bout the wait. dealin with something

Y/U: It's okay, Comic.

Y/U: Hey, I've got a question. 

Comical.Skele3: ask away kiddo. im listening

Y/U: What do your think of me? Like, what type of person am I to you?

It takes him awhile to answer, and with each passing minute, I regret my decision. 

Comical.Skele3: I think you're an adorably shy and funny guy. There's a lot more to you than that meets the eye. You care about other people's opinions and you take the time to listen to what others have to say. You don't try and shove your ideals down others throats, you don't starts shit with other, you don't do a lot of shit other people do. You're cool without even trying. And that's not even bringing up how strong you are. I mean, your parents were douchebags. Kids usually take after their parents. But you are loving. You are accepting. 

My face is flooded with red, my heart fluttering in my chest. I gulp, a large dorky smile on my face. And to think he also actually went through the trouble and punctuated everything. 

Comical.Skele3: why do you ask?

Y/U: I'm just...scared about tomorrow. I'm meeting someone and I'm worried they won't like me, I guess...

Comical.Skele3: they have no reason to not like you. 

I lay back in bed, sighing happily, relieved. 

Y/U: Thank you, Comic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and update another chapter today... If I can get it written in time, which I should! I think next chapter will be the "date"! I'm really excited!!


	10. Meeting, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not really liking this chap. Sorry it's sucks and it's so short... I will be doing a continuation of the meeting in the next chapter, it'll have a LOT more stuff in it.
> 
> Poor Reader. His day started off terrible...

I spent the rest of my day worrying about Sunday, picking out at least three good outfits I could possibly wear, and thinking about topics to talk about. It took me hours just to fall asleep. It was like Sunday couldn't come quick enough. 

I woke up with a sick cramping feeling in my stomach and a pounding in my head. I grab my phone, looking at my notifications. "Four texts from Robo Cop but Sexier".

Mettaton: Okay, so, be at your work around 11!

Mettaton: If you're late, ill kick your ass

Mettaton: Oh, and he's bringing his brother for you to meet as well

Mettaton: prepare yourself!

Prepare myself? The hell is that supposed to mean? I shrug even though the pounding in my head worsens. Why the hell am I hurting so badly?

Oh shit. Oh no. Please not today! I jump up and run to my calendar in the bathroom. Sunday. It's marked in red. Period. "FUCK!!" I scream, banging my fist on the counter of the sink, instantly regretting it. I whimper in pain as I clean myself up, taking a few pain pills. Why? Why did it have to be today?! I groan, deciding to just get a quick hot shower. 

I take the time to think about what Comic said last night. He's real sweet. I need more people like him in my life. 

I shudder when I step out of the shower, looking at myself in the mirror. I feel like a fake. I look down at my body. I breast, my curves, everything. I hate it. I hate the way I look. It isn't me, and it never will be me. I feel like I came out way to early to everyone. I have no money to even start a physical transition. My heart starts to thud with anger at myself as I dress, making sure to dry off completely before I wiggle into my binder (remember, kids, don't put a binder on while wet!). 

Mettaton calls around 20 minutes before I decide to leave. "Y/N? You up? You okay?" He asks as soon as I pick him. "Yeah, Metta, I'm fine and I'm up. A little grumpy and pissed off. But I'm fine. Why?" "I don't know. I worry sometimes..." His voice trails off. I smile a tiny bit and laugh softly, "Don't worry. I'm fine. I'll go ahead and start heading that way." "Okay, Y/N. I'll see you there, darling." He hung up. The smile on my face fades and I stand, fixing my shirt and jeans, slipping into my shoes, taking one last look at myself. I grab an extra tampon, putting it in a pocket on the inside of my jacket, just in case, then head out the door. 

The air outside isn't too terribly warm but it isn't cold either. It's perfect. I look at my phone. "One message from Comical.Skele3".

Comical.Skele3: mornin kid. i hope your little meeting goes well. 

Y/U: Thanks, Comic. I'll let you know how it goes. Bye. 

I shut off my phone. No distractions. And before I know it, I'm at the restaurant. I take a deep breath, walking through the doors. I instantly stop Mettaton sitting with two other people sitting across the room. I clench my fists in my pocket as I walk towards them. "Y/N! I'd like you to meet Sans and Papyrus!" He gestures to the two of them. The shorter one, Sans, gives Metta a sour look, his hands shoved deep inside his pockets. He looks up at me as I sit, his face going...blue? I can only assume it's a blush. "Hey, it's nice to meet you two," I say, smiling as I hold out my hand to shake. The taller one grips my hand, squeezing it tightly, "HELLO, HUMAN!! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!! MY BROTHER, SANS, HERE SAYS YOU TWO ARE GREAT FRIEND!!" "Um..." I look at Sans, his head is down, "I've never met your brother before, Papyrus..." Sans looks up at me, gulping, holding his hand out, "I'm Sans. But you know me as Comical.Skele3..." My eyes widen. "Wait...y-you're Comic?!" My heart pounds in my throat. "Well, geez... I know I ain't much to look at but-" I cut him off, shaking his hand furiously, "Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me! Did you know you were gonna meet me today? Wait, Mettaton, you knew who Comic was? Why didn't you tell me!" "I wanted it to be a surprise, darling! And from the looks of it, I was successful!" Metta smirks at me, winking. Papyrus just sits, looking utterly confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor confused Papy. Will he ever learn his brother met Y/N on a kink website? Who knows!


	11. Well, That Went Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly kinda proud of this chap! I tried making it a tiny bit longer! I really hope y'all enjoy it!

Sans and I sit for hours talking and eating. For awhile, I didn't believe it was Comic.Skele3. I had no idea what to think Comic would look like since he had no information on his profile, but what I pictured was not what was sitting in front of me. Sans was a charmingly handsome skeleton monster (which I honestly should've guessed by his user name) who has a passion for puns and jokes in general. He was short and a bit round in the middle, which I was very confused about but I avoid the topic, not wanting to offend my new friend. He lives with his younger brother, the ever so enthusiastic Papyrus, who is an aspiring chef ever since he wasn't allowed into the police force. Me and Sans talked about his past life in the Underground, what life was like, his different friends, everything and anything we could. "So, what was your home like?" I ask, smiling. "Well, it was this two story house with two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room, like any normal house. It was enough for me and Pap. We were happy there. It was honestly very strange when we came above ground. We were settled in for life down there... Never in my life time did I think I'd ever see the sun again." "Wait, how old are you...?" He grins and laughs loudly, "No clue, sweetheart. Never kept count!" My eyes widen in shock but I grin playfully, "So I could be attracted to an old man right now?!" He blushes and smirks, "Oh, you're attracted to me, now?~" I blushed as well, smiling, "How could I not be?"

By the time we even considered leaving, Papyrus and Metta had already left, bored of our chatter. "So, uh... Where do we go from here? Will I ever get to see you again?" He asked, his face a little blue. "I-I mean... I definitely want to. Should we...plan something?" I look away, my cheeks burning red. "Well, when do you work? Maybe I could visit you, if you aren't too busy, I mean." "I work weekdays, 12pm to 8pm," I smile at him. He looks back up at me, a large grin spread across his face, "You know, Y/N, I meant every word I said last night. You are an amazing guy. Really. I'm glad I met you. And, uh... Would you like for me to...walk you home?" I blush and nod, "I would like that very much, Sans." I reach for my wallet to pay for all the food we ate but he stops me, taking my hand, "No, let me!" I blush and nod, "Thank you, Sans."

Hand in hand, Sans walks me home. It was mostly silent, often accompanied by a sweet, heartfelt compliment. "Today was awesome, Sans... We should... I want to do this ag- AH!!" I yelp when I trip over my own feet, busting my chin on the concrete along the way, my teeth banging together painfully. "Oh, fuck! A-are you okay?!" Sans shouts, getting down on his knees, taking my hand and helping me up, "I-I'm sorry! I should've paid more attention to the ground!" I grip my jaw, moaning in pain, "Fuckin'... Ngh... It's okay, Sans. I'm clumsy, it's not your fault," I say as I stand. I look down at the ground to see if anything, besides myself, caused me to trip, only to see the tampon is as saving just in case, had fallen out of my pocket. Blushing, I lean down and hurriedly pick it up, stuffing it in my pocket. Sans watches, chuckling, "I take it it's your time of the month?" I groan and cover my face, "Don't even bring it up... It causes me major gender dysphoria..." He laughs loudly, smirking a tiny bit, "I won't talk about it! Besides, menstrual jokes aren't funny, PERIOD!" I laugh too, covering my mouth as if to hide my dorky laugh. He stops laughing, "Y-your bleeding, Y/N..." he whispers, looking worriedly at my chin. I wipe my chin, holding the sleeve of my jacket to it, still laughing, "Yeah, we just established that!" He chuckles, his shy, upset frown turns into a smirk, "Should I kiss it better?" My eyes widen, "W-...what?" "You heard me! Should I kiss it better?" His smirk grows wider. I stand, my face bright red in shock. "I-I'm sorry," he whispers, the smirk fading and being replaced with an uncomfortable grimace, "I-I was just messin' around..." I smile, winking, "Oh, that's too bad! I would've let you." "You...would've?" He looks up at me. I nod and before I get the chance to say anything, he's pulled me down to his level, pressing his teeth to my bloodied chin. My heart pounds in my throat as I try and hope I won't to make the situation awkward, standing still. He pulls away, an embarrassing grin on his face. "Well, I was wondering how skeletons kissed," I whisper, smiling back at him. He blushes and chuckles, "Well, having no lips kinda makes it hard to kiss like anyone else!" I laugh quietly, "Well, it was sweet none the less, Sans. Thank you." He takes my hand again, smiling as we continue to walk, a tiny skip in my step.

We reach my apartment not even five minutes later. "Should I...invite you in, or is it too early for that?" I ask, unlocking my door. "We should probably save that for another night... I don't want to...move too fast, you know?" He says, looking up at me. I nod in understanding, smiling, "Okay. Well, I had a wonderful day, Sans." He smiles back, kissing the back of my hand smoothly, "As did I, my sweetheart." I chuckle, "I like the nickname!" Without thinking, I lean down and press a small kiss to his forehead, lingering a bit longer than necessary. His bone is smooth and soft and it feels as if he's humming on the inside. I pull away, blushing more than I have all night, "Goodnight, Sans. Message me when you make it home." He nods, waving as I close my door, "Goodnight, Y/N."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think or want in the comments! ^^


	12. I'm Sorry

School has started and it's already killing me. I'm broke as hell and I'm trying to minimize my usage of data. My updates will be slower, but I am continuing the story. I am really sorry, everyone. It honestly makes me feel horrible making you wait.


	13. For You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real short, all in Sans' POV. Depending on what you guys want, I'll do the next chap in his POV as well! The next chap should get...interesting... And hopefully MUCH longer XD

~~~

Sans' POV

I stand outside his door for a good ten seconds, my face burning with blue magic and my SOUL pounding in my chest. I take a short cut home. "Pap! I'm home!" I call out to my bro. "AH!! SANS! YOURE HOME! I HAVE PREPARED DINNER!! BUT I ASSUMED YOU WOULDN'T BE HUNGRY, WHAT WITH ALL THE FOOD YOU AND Y/N ATE!" Pap smiles, poking his head out of the kitchen. "Yeah, I ain't too hungry. Put it in the fridge for me and I'll eat it later! I'm gonna go up to my room for a bit." "BUT DON'T YOU WANT TO TELL ME ABOUT-" but I was already gone. I threw myself down on the bed, a large smile plastered on my face. I whip out my phone and message Y/N.

Comical.Skele3: hey sweetheart. i made it home safe and sound 

He instantly replies. 

Y/U: I'm glad. I really did have an amazing night, Sans

I imagine him smiling shyly right now, curled up in bed. Wonder what he sleeps in...? My mind wanders. 

Comical.Skele3: me too doll. ill make sure to stop by your work tomorrow and stay for a bit

Does he sleep...naked...? The thought of his naked body laying out before me makes me tremble. 

Y/U: That would be awesome. 

My breath shudders, imagining him touching himself for me... Such a good kitten~...

Y/U: Well, i should probably get to bed! I'll see you later, Sans! 

Comical.Skele3: you sure you want to leave me all alone kitten?~

He doesn't answer for a few minutes and I'm left with my thoughts again. I chuckle deeply, imagining how red his face must be.

Y/U: Well...I suppose I can stay up a bit longer...for you, at least.


	14. Needy little kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shitty and late as hell. Stiiiiill not done with the sexiness. And...I wanted to ask y'all's opinion. I'll ask at the end.

~~~

Still Sans' POV

Y/U: So...uh... What do you wanna do?

Comical.Skele3: you~

I mentally face palm. I shouldn't have been so blunt! I was about to add to it but he's already responded.

Y/U: Name a time and place! I'm yours, daddy!~

Welp, any self control I had was just thrown out the window. I wiggle out of my pants as I try and type.

Comical.Skele3: oh so im daddy now?~

I chuckle softly then tremble as I trail my finger over my pelvic bone, rubbing my coccyx between my fingers gently.

Y/U: Of course you are~ And your kitten wants his daddy so so bad~

Comical.Skele3: fuck daddy wants to tease and touch his little kitten

Comical.Skele3: daddy wants to hear his kitten purr and mewl in need under him. daddy wants his kitten to beg to be touched and fucked

I shudder softly, struggling to get out of the rest of my clothes as I wait for him to reply. 

Y/U: Who says you can't?  
-image loading-

Oh my god... Did he...? I gulp as I wait for the picture to load onto my phone... Fuck, someone is being very daring tonight... The picture finally comes up, Y/N's lower stomach, his pants pulled down a little, exposing his hips, one hand holding the zipper. I feel my magic surge throughout my body, my SOUL pounding.

Comical.Skele3: youre teasing me now kitten

Comical.Skele3: daddy doesnt like to be teased

Should I send something back...? What's there to send? I'm seriously all bone at the moment... I'm about to snap a picture before Y/N responds but I'm too late. 

Y/U: Looks like daddy's gonna have to punish me then~  
-image loading-

Y/N's holding the bottom of his shirt between his teeth, not fully showing his face, giving me a nice view of his stomach, the edge of his binder just barley visible. His hand is slipped into his pants. Fuck it. I take a picture of myself, a hand trailing over my ribs, smirking showing of my teeth a bit.

Comical.Skele3: maybe daddy will.  
-image sent-

Y/U: Knowing I can't touch you is punishment enough

I snap another picture of myself, grinning mischievously, a bit of blue smoke seeping from my eye and through my teeth. I take another of my hand rubbing my hips and pelvis, the smoke swirling and trailing down my bones.

Comical.Skele3: then daddy will give you the next best thing  
-image sent-  
-image sent-

I wait a few minutes for an answer and nothing. I feel myself ache in need a little, my body begging to be touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I know a lot of people fantasize about Sans (or Pap) with a magic ecto-dick and whatever (I am one of those peopl). But, I wanted to know if you guys wanted me to do that or if you'd rather Sans not have an actual dick and just use a strap on during intercourse. It's your choice. Comment your opinion. If there's an even number, I'll just write two separate parts when there's a sexy scene.


	15. Sexy Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hit 1000 hits! Wooo!! In celebration, I stayed up super late and wrote this long chapter full of da sexiness! Lil Reader is such a naughty little boy XD Oh, and sorry if I did a lot of POV switches in this chapter! I wanted to get view points from both our lovely characters!
> 
> Okay, since I really couldn't wait, I wrote this chapter with Sans having an ecto dick! If there if someone who would like a separate chapter where he doesn't have one, let me know! I'll try and write an equally long chapter without it! ^^

~~~

Reader's POV

Holy fuck! I'm freaking out! Why, god, why did I start this! I'm not complaining or anything, but holy fuck... Who knew bones could be so damn...attractive, sexy, I don't know the proper word to describe them! Honestly, I didn't know what to expect from a skeleton monster! I mean, since he was a monster, I suppose I thought he might have some sort for body part that could be used for reproduction. I suppose not.

I curl up in bed, still fully clothed, a bit scared and self conscious about sending an actual "nude". I mean, I still have feminine parts... It makes me feel like a liar to try and play a male role when I've still got... Whatever... I'm sure Sans doesn't mind. Besides, not like I could send him a picture of my "down stairs" area right now because my "portal to Hell" has fucking opened.  
I sigh, still not having written anything to message him back with in over 5 minutes. Maybe I should ask him how he feels or thinks, what he wants... I mean, the guy literally said he didn't want to come into my apartment because he didn't want to take things too fast...

Y/U: Sans... Are you okay with this? I mean, the whole picture thing, me not having male body parts, just everything in general?

I pause for a second and type up something else. 

Y/U: Can I even trust you with pictures of me...? I know it's a little late to ask, but better late than never, I guess. Can I trust you to never show others this side of me?

Comical.Skele3: Sweetie, I am completely fine with whatever you want. I'm glad you are open to discussing things with me, which is honestly very important in relationships of any kind. And so what if you don't have a dick! You're still daddy's little boy!

Comical.Skele3: And I would NEVER ever share a picture of you! Your body is for daddy's eyes only. 

There he goes with using proper punctuation... Even though my face must be completely red by now, I felt like tearing up, in happiness of course, for a second and he messages me again. 

Comical.Skele3: Sorry for calling you my little boy/kitten. If you're uncomfortable with me calling you something or if I've done something you don't like, let me know. I want to take this at a pace you're comfortable with.

I grin, feeling my heart flutter with every single happy emotion imaginable, my confidence raising just a bit.

Y/U: I'd be happy to be your little boy and kitten, Sans. As long as you'd be my daddy and master. 

Comical.Skele3: Of course I will. 

I feel a tiny smirk slip onto my lips as I type. 

Y/U: So, would daddy like to pick up where we left off?~

Comical.Skele3: you betcha kitten~

I imagine him laying next to me, our bodies pulled close together and his smooth, deep chuckle echoing the room. I feel myself tremble, my breath hitching.  
I need this man... I need his fingers running up my shirt and trailing over my chest... I need his teeth grazing my neck and shoulder... I need him to love and mark my body with his bite marks, his kisses, his everything...

~~~

Sans' POV

I feel proud that Y/N was able to come out and ask me how I felt and what he thought, that he tried to communicate with me. To call Y/N adorable and sweet and considerate would a complete understatement. Daddy's kitten deserves all the praise in the world. 

At this point, my magic has fully worked it's magic; a small glowing bulge can be seen through the blankets wrapped around my legs where my dick is now semi erect, a light glow visible through my rib cage where my SOUL shines bright with excitement, and my bones have somewhat raised in temperature from my body's production of magic. 

Before Y/N gets a chance to answer me, I take a small chance, snapping a picture of my bulge through the blanket and sending it. 

Comical.Skele3: daddy wants his little kitten so badly~  
-image sent-

My face burns blue as I slip my hand down under the blanket, grasping my dick gently, a way I tease myself. With Y/N's body on my mind, I slowly start to stroke, up and down, the tips of my fingers brushing over the head of my cock with each movement. Every little curve of his body, every little moan he could make, every shudder of his breath, every little purr, mewl and beg...it all urges me to move my hand faster, but I don't. My pseudo tongue slips past my teeth, dripping in liquid magic as I let out a soft moan. My phone chimes. 

Y/U: I can see that, daddy~ And your little kitten is so needy for your touch, so needy for your cock~  
-image loading-

My eye(sockets) widen a bit and my "pulse" races when the picture loads. Y/N's shirt and pants lay on the bed next to him, his skin-tone binder and anime themed boxer briefs still on. Such a cutie... His hand is on his lower stomach, the tips of his fingers slipping past the waist band of his briefs, his other hand gripping his throat. I feel my dick twitch a little, stroking myself a little bit faster than intended. I slip the blanket down, taking a picture of myself. 

Comical.Skele3: who knew my shy adorable little kitten could be so sexy and naughty~ it makes daddy so fucking hard when he gets to see this side of you~  
-image sent-

~~~

Reader's POV

The picture of him shows up instantly on my phone and I feel myself freeze a little and my eyes widen.  
Well, he has a dick alright. Should've guessed by the picture of the bulge that looked like it was glowing. Probably shouldn't ask about it now.  
I look at the picture again, my eyes trail up and down it's length, not too long, settling a little on the short side. It's large girth seems a little abnormal but it kinda fits him. The only really strange thing about it is that it's blue... Like, electric blue with a kinda elastic or moldable plasticly looking texture and it seems to glow faintly.  
Sans' holds his dick as if he's been stroking himself, very light blue precum dots and drips down the tip. I feel my thighs squeeze together the more I think about him getting off to me... My cheeks burn red as I reach over to my nightstand, opening the lowest drawer and moving aside the small layers of binders and boxers, pulling out my one and only vibrator. It's a deep cherry red and smallish, something a "beginner" would use. I've never really been into vaginal penetration so I usually turn it on the lowest vibrational setting, pressing it against my clit. I quickly take a picture, sending it to Sans. 

~~~

Sans's POV

It takes me a lot of self control to slow myself down and try not to cum too quickly when I see Y/N's next picture: he's straddling a pillow, a red object, most likely a vibrator, pressed between him and the pillow. His thighs are a bit tensed up and he grips the bedsheets in fists. 

Comical.Skele3: oh so my naughty little kitten also owns a toy?~

My fingers trail over the tip of my dick, my thumb rubbing a bead of precum pooling at the head of my dick as my other hand gently squeezes the base of my cock, causing me to shudder. I think of Y/N's hand, or possibly mouth, taking the place of my hand, laying back and watching my little kitten do all the work in attempt to please me... 

Y/U: Yeah, but I don't use it all that much...

Comical.Skele3: aw has daddys kitten gotten a little shy?

Y/U: yuh huh...

Comical.Skele3: does my little kitten want to curl up next to me and let daddy take care of you?

Y/U: *nods slowly and shyly*

Oh, so we've started roleplaying now? 

Comical.Skele3: opens arms wide and pats lap*

Y/U: *crawls up to you on all fours, settling on your lap, my arms wrapped around your ribs*

I get a little side tracked, completely baffled and amazed at how one person can be so fucking cute. I stop touching myself. 

Comical.Skele3: pets your hair and kisses your forehead* such a good little kitten

Y/U: *giggles and smiles* I'm your good little kitten! 

I hide my urge to childishly squeal at his extreme cuteness, something I've never done before ever! He messages me again. 

Y/U: *yawns and stretches, nuzzling up against your chest*

Comical.Skele3: my little kitten feeling sleepy?

Y/U: *lazily nods* Yuh huh...

Comical.Skele3: kisses your nose* get some sleep. ill see you at work tomorrow

He doesn't answer and I can only assume he's fallen asleep. God, I love him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no cummies for our sleepy kitten today! XD I reeeeaaaally hope you guys liked this! If there is anyway I could possibly improve, let me know! I do feel really proud of this though!!^^


	16. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and shitty, like always. I could really use some...ideas, I guess. Like, little scenarios I could add to the story to keep it going and not so boring.

~~~

Reader's POV

Sleep came easy and I woke up happily, despite the cramping pain in my lower stomach. I hop up, head to the bathroom, down some Tylenol, and get in the shower. My mind sifts through the events of last night. A blush creeps onto my face when I think of Sans and the way he talked to me last night. I hope today won't be...awkward.

After finishing my shower, I dress, throwing on a loose shirt and sweat pants. I look at my phone to check the time. 8:34 and four missed messages from Mettaton. 

Robo Cop but Sexier: Y/N? You make it home safe?

Robo Cop but Sexier: Y/N? I swear to god if Sans did something I'm killing him

Robo Cop but Sexier: Did you let him into your apartment?! Don't tell me you had sex with him already!

Robo Cop but Sexier: Y/N, Y/N, Y/N... Naughty. 

Oh shit...

Y/N: No, I didn't let him in and we didn't have sex. Get your mind out of the gutter. I fell asleep

Y/N: Sans walked me home and I kissed his head. That's it

Robo Cop but Sexier: Thank god! I was worried!

Y/N: Too insecure for sex right now XD

Robo Cop but Sexier: But not too insecure to sext, I'm sure! Lmfao!

I freeze. Does he know about...? 

Y/N: Lmao, definitely

Robo Cop but Sexier: Well, I gotta go! Work! Remember, you got work at 12! Bye, sweetie! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is up next! How will good old Snas act around our precious Reader?


	17. Barely made it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer than normal! Yaaay!! Hope y'all like it!

Hours of me lazing around pass quickly. I refuse to even look at my phone, trying to take a mental "break" from me constantly turning it on just to check and see if I ever got a reply from Sans. I look up at the clock on the wall, reading the time; 11:24. I jump up, deciding to go ahead and start getting ready. Stripping from my comfort clothes, I work my way into my uniform, turning on my CD player, blasting some music to keep my mind busy. "Good Girls Bad Guys" by Falling in Reverse starts to play and a little imaginary light bulb flickers on over my head. My eyes glance over to the window, the curtains open wide. I rush over to the window, closing the curtains hastily before starting to strum my nonexistent air guitar, singing along, most likely off key. My hips sway, my eyes closed as I dance around in my work uniform. Song after song plays and I kinda lose myself in the excitement, adrenaline pumping through my veins as I dance for my mental audience. It feels amazing and a huge grin is plastered on my face, a bit of sweat running down my forehead. It couldn't get enough of the feeling, that is until my phone rings. "YOUR ASS BETTER BE HEADING TO WORK!!" Oh fuck. It's an alarm. It's 11:50!! I yelp, my excited adrenaline is replaced with that of fear as I lift up my shirt, slapping on some deodorant then running to the living room and slipping into my shoes. And then I'm out of the house. 

I practically run to work, heaving and puffing with exhaustion, my chest feeling oddly heavy. I make it to work exactly 12:01, only to realize I didn't put on my binder. I groan angrily as I storm into the building. Burger Pants is waiting for me, "Oh, hey, Y/N. Thought you were gonna be late." I hide my glare, "Nah... Made it here, leaving something important at home in the process..." He look genuinely concerned, "What is it?" I shake my head and head off to the staff bathroom to fix myself up, "Nothing..." Instead of walking into the men's bathroom like usual, I go to the women's, my teeth clenched. I take a look at myself in the mirror, combing my hair down with my fingers, fixing and tucking in my shirt. My eyes fix on my chest and I sigh a bit too forcefully. I turn away and storm out, Burger Pants outside the door, "Why didn't you go to the men's? I thought you were most comfortable in there." I let out a angry growl, "These are why I didn't!" I gesture to my chest, glaring at BP, "These are why I didn't go into the men's bathroom! Because these pretty much fucking yell out 'I'M A WOMAN!! LOOK HERE, AT ME!! LOOK AT ME!!!'." I'm panting after yelling so harshly, still looking up at BP. My eyes widen when I realize what I've done. BP only looks a little hurt, his brows furrowed. "I-I'm so sorry, Burger... I didn't mean to take that out on you..." I whisper, looking down at the floor. It's silent for awhile before BP places a furry hand/paw on my shoulder, "It's okay. I can't say I've been there, I can't say I understand how you're feeling, but I do know it must suck ass. If you want to, you can go home and get your binder and come back. It'll be your break," He smiles a little. I sigh and shake my head, "No... I'm fine. I'll... I'll be fine. It's just one day. Nothing big," I look up at him and try to smile back, "Thanks." I walk past him and start my shift.

It's not too busy today. There are a few people coming in, but it's not a lot. There's a long line at the drive through though. I'm half way through my shift, about to take my break, when the bell to the door rings. Without looking up to see who it is, I mumble what I always do "Hello, welcome to-" The person cuts me off, "Yeah, yeah, I already know what I want to order." The voice is extremely familiar and I look up, a grinning Sans standing at the counter. I smile back, happy to see him, "And what might that be?" He winks, smirking and leans on the counter, "You." I blush a little and smirk back, "Well then, that'll be 500G! Oh and I request you don't lean on the counter. I just wiped-" but Sans had already slipped. The bone rubbed against the slick counter, Sans' chin, that was resting on his hand, busts against the counter, his teeth grinding together and making the most painful sound that causes me to cringe. "Ow ow ow owww..." He groans, standing up straight, holding his jaw bone as I rush over to him. "Y-you okay?!" I rip his hands from his chin, looking for any cracks or dents, not entirely sure how strong his bone is. "I-I'm fine, Y/N... Just busted my chin. That's all. J-just hurts a little..." his faces has turned a dark blue that reminds me of his... I start to blush as well, pulling away from him, "S-sorry... Just a little worried..." He smiles a tiny bit, wrapping his arms around my neck, pulling me back down to his eye level and pressing our foreheads together, our mouths only centimeters apart. I can feel his breath against my lips and my heart starts to pound in my head. "It's okay, Y/N. You're cute when you're worried," I feel him lean closer to me, our mouths almost touch and... "Y/N, your break isn't for any other 15 minutes! No PDA while working!" Burger Pants yells to me and I jerk up right and running to my place at the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flirty lil Snas


	18. Work Visit, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansy comes for the visit he promised and things don’t go too well at first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh geez... I know it’s been FOREVER since I updated, and I’m SOOOOO sorry about that... I’m definitely gonna try and write more, even if it’s only a little bit at a time! If I don’t, I feel like what little talent I have is gonna disappear! XD

My face is still bright red, a small shudder running up my spine. Sans is grinning mischievously but I can see a bit of shyness in his blush. He walks back up to the counter, not leaning on it this time. "Sorry bout that... Just happy to see you, I guess... We did have quite the eventful night~." The blush on my face darkens and I nod a little bit "H-heh, yeah, I know... It's okay....” And an awkward silence followed. Neither of us spoke for a good 10 minutes and I just stood there, hoping a customer will walk in to save me from my growing embarrassment. 

“Soooo... 500G, huh? Ya don’t seem like the type who would expect cash in the bedside table after every session!” He winks. Despite knowing he was joking around, I find my body freezing up, a tiny bit of anger boiling up inside me that grew steadily, “What are you saying? You implying I’m a prostitute?” “Wha- no!” He attempts to defend himself before I cut him off, “Cuz it REALLY sounded like you were calling me a prostitute!” I find myself walking up to him, a part of me wishing our height difference made me intimidating. “I-I promise you, I didn’t mean any harm by it! Just pokin’ fun! You’re the one who said you were 500G!” His face his flushed blue and I can tell it’s about to tuck himself away inside that baggy hoodie of his if I got any angrier. My arms cross over my chest and I glare down at him, “Promise you didn’t mean nothin’ by it?” “I promise!” He assures me, seeming a bit relieved. I stay silent again, looking away as what little bit of anger inside me melted away, only to be replaced with embarrassment for my actions. Sans looks away as well, rubbing the back of his skull, “For someone so shy, you sure are a hot head...” I growl back, “I’m sure anyone else would react the same way if they thought they were being called a prostitute.” He lets out a small chuckle, “Yeah, yeah...”

After a few more minutes, Burger Pants pokes his head out of his little office, “Alright, Y/N! You got a 45 minute break! But I ask that you keep the PDA to a minimum!” Then he’s gone as soon as my face begins to burns red. “Not really sure if I’m in the mood for that anymore...” I grumble. Sans only glances up at me, “I don’t blame you... A-again, sorry...” I let out a soft sigh, thinking as I take a seat at one of the far tables. He follows behind me, sitting in the seat vertical to mine. “Hey, you don’t...think I’m easy, do you? I mean, I know it’s been...not very long since we met...and we’ve alread-“ I begin but he cuts me off, “Y/N, you aren’t easy. We just...clicked faster, I suppose.” I could only nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Criticism? Love? Gimme in the comments!^^

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments or anything you'd like me to add, feel free to comment!^^


End file.
